The invention relates to a spark-ignition internal combustion engine with direct fuel injection comprising a cylinder with a cylinder head and a piston between which a combustion chamber is formed with a spark plug mounted in the cylinder head and including electrodes disposed in the combustion chamber and a fuel injector mounted in the cylinder head and extending into the combustion chamber for injecting fuel into the combustion chamber in the form of a hollow cone.
When spark-ignition internal combustion engines are operated with direct injection, injection nozzles are used which are intended to ensure improved combustion, and low emissions as a result of the formation of a defined fuel jet pattern. Particularly in jet-managed combustion methods, outwardly opening injection nozzles are used in order to optimize the fuel injection pattern. The jet pattern generated by such injection nozzles is in this case important for the combustion properties of the mixture formed. To avoid misfiring, the design of the combustion space is critical, since a virtually permanent jet pattern is not always ensured during operation. This is attributable to the fact that, when the engine is in operation, jet patterns are subjected to slight deviations from an ideal jet pattern in spite of the injection nozzles being manufactured within accepted tolerances.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a spark-ignition internal combustion engine with direct fuel injection, in which mixture formation and combustion in the combustion chamber are improved.